


Dollhouse

by Shota_Killers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Drug Use, Multi, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the perfect family...from the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

Eren Jaeger didn't live the perfect life...unless you looked at his life from the outside. From the outside, they looked like the ideal American family. A brilliant daughter, wealthy father, doting mother, and a sweet and loving son. Unless you looked through the closed curtains of the plastic dollhouse that the Jaegers lived in.  
In reality, Grisha, Eren's father, was fucking his slutty assistant. Carla, Eren's mother, was a raging alcoholic who turned a blind eye to Grisha's cheating. Mikasa, Eren's sister, was addicted to pot, who had a nasty habit of having sex with her math teacher, Annie. Eren, well, Eren watched everything from his bedroom, but was the worst of them all. He was like a combination of everyone. Addicted to drugs? Yes, heroin. Drunk? Yep. Fucking multiple people? Yes. Three. Two best friends and one teacher.  
But it was okay, because they were a dollhouse. Plastic. Fake. And conveniently hidden in plain sight.  
A dollhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez.


End file.
